MACY
by ladywolf423
Summary: M-magic, A-adorable, C-cuddly, Y-Young at heart. JONAS fanfiction. Short, sweet, NACY! Chapter 4 up! I'm Done!
1. M magic

**A/N: So this is my very first Jonas/ Jonas L.A. fanfic but I really wanted to do a Nacy story because I think that they're so adorable! I'm not sure how you guys will like it since I'm new to the Nacy world. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. Flames not appreciated. Thank you =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jonas, Jonas L.A. or any of the characters. I do not own any of the songs either**

**A/N(again):**

**M**agic

**A**dorable

**C**uddly

**Y**oung at heart

M-magic

_Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she do just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on_

(NPOV)

"Nick! Nick! I need you to come help me with something" I pulled myself out of bed and glanced at the window. The sun was barely coming up, casting a breathtaking orange and pink sheen over everything. I groaned and made my way toward our L.A. pool, where I found Macy sitting on the edge, in her pajamas, with her toes dangling in the water. I paused in the doorway and leaned against the frame. She was wearing a tanktop and knee length sweatpants with some logo down the side. Her caramel colored hair was pulled into a loose bun at the nape of her neck.

"Mace" I yawned. Her pretty brown eyes flashed up to mine and for a second I forgot how to speak. Regaining my senses, I stuck my head back into the kitchen and looked at the clock over the oven. "Mace it's like three in the morning, what are you doing up?" She shifted and pulled her feet out of the water, motioning for me to it next to her.

"The sunrise woke me up" she stated as I made my way over.

""And that involves me because…?" I asked as I sat down.

"I wanted to sketch a picture of someone sitting on the balcony facing the ocean" she said.

"Oh. But why not Joe or Stella or Even Kevin? Why me?"

"Well I'm pretty sure that Joe and Stella are cuddling and I know for a fact that if I wake Kevin up in the middle of one of his musical animal dreams again, he'll seek me out and murder me." Her eyes lit up and a small giggle escaped her mouth, which in turn made _me_ smile. "Plus" she continued, "you're the only one that doesn't fidget and I like spending time with you." She blushed. I smiled and stood up.

"Where do you want me?"

"Umm… how about here? Can you lean against the side of the house like this?"

"Yeah, sure"

_(20 minutes later)_

"I'm done" she breathed out. I turned around and smiled, before walking over to the lounge chair she was in.

"Macey it's beautiful" I murmured when she showed it to me. She blushed again and smiled shyly at me.

"You think so?" she asked

"Yeah, of course."

"Thanks" she beamed.

"However" I said as she started to get up, "my services come with a price." She cocked an eyebrow at me and her lips sunk down into a pout.

"What is it?" she asked. I smiled and turned my cheek toward her suggestively. She giggled and moved to kiss me lightly on the cheek but I turned my head at the last second so that out lips met instead. She gasped into my mouth but kissed me back, her hands sliding tentatively into my hair. I wrapped my arms around her slender waist and smiled against her lips. Her eyes opened and stared into mine before she drew back, lis still curved up into a contented smile.

"That was… was…"

"Magical she stated before drawing her hands back down to my chest and snuggling into the crook of my neck. I smiled at the contact and rested my chin on her head.

"Yeah, magical."

Review please! Next chapter up soon!


	2. A adorable

**A/N: So this is my very first Jonas/ Jonas L.A. fanfic but I really wanted to do a Nacy story because I think that they're so adorable! I'm not sure how you guys will like it since I'm new to the Nacy world. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. Flames not appreciated. Thank you =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jonas, Jonas L.A. or any of the characters. I do not own any of the songs either**

**A/N(again)**

**M**agic

**A**dorable

**C**uddly

**Y**oung at heart

adorable

"Darn stupid sugar! Common work!" Nick's frustrated cries echoed around in the L.A. kitchen. He stood, shoulders hunched, hands palm down on the counter, glaring vainly at the sack of sugar that refused to come out of the bag. He sucked in a deep breath, rolling his shoulders and neck before he attacked the bag of sugar again, to no avail. A small giggle reached his ears from the other side of the room. Leaning against the door, in a pair of jean short shorts and a read Mickey Mouse t shirt, was a barefoot Macey. In her hands was a video camera, which was currently recording his disgruntled expression. Standing up straight and crossing his arms in an attempt to hide his embarrassment, Nick playfully glared at her and stuck his bottom lip out in a pout. "Macy Misa" he said in mock hurt, "You would really rather video tape me instead of helping me make muffins?" She giggled adorably before shutting the camera off and making her way across the kitchen.

"You can't scoop it out if it's packed this tight! Have you ever made muffins from scratch before?" she teased. Nick frowned, thinking.

"Nope"

"Well let's make your first time fun."

"Yes ma'am Ms. Misa ma'am" he barked out while mock saluting her. She smirked at him and rolled her eyes. Checking the recipe, she dashed to the fridge calling over her shoulder, "seal the bag of sugar up and loosen it up by picking it up a few inches then dropping it back on the counter." Nick nodded and did as she said, and sure enough, by the time she was back with the rest of the ingredients, viola! The sugar was loose enough to scoop out. They worked in silence for a while, adding the wet ingredients together and stirring them, before they started to add the dry ingredients. Occasionally there was a question, followed by a brief answer, but for the most part, they just enjoyed each others company and the silence. After several minutes, the batter was poured and the muffins were ready to go into the oven. Macey stuck them in and was straightening up to set the timer when she felt a pop on her butt. Letting out a startled yelp, she craned her neck and saw a flour handprint on her backside. Looking up at Nick, she raised an eyebrow accusingly at him which in turn caused him to start laughing. She tried to maintain her straight face but after a moment she cracked under pressure and let out a small giggle.

"Nick" she said, laughing, "Why'd you slap my butt?" he shrugged, his eyes still glinting, mischievously.

"I'm sorry" he apologized, "here, let me help you get the flour off"

"Nu uh! You just want another excuse to touch my backside." At this, Nick started to laugh again.

"Well, you _do _have a cute butt." Macey blushed, casting her eyes down. Suddenly, Nick grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. Macey allowed herself to be dragged toward him but cocked an eyebrow. Wrapping an arm around her waist and cupping her cheek in his other hand, he pulled her face up to his, and brushed his lips across hers before planting his lips on hers and kissing her. Macey froze up at first, but when she felt him start to draw back, she clutched his face and pulled it back to hers. They kissed a second time, a third, sweet, blissful kiss after kiss.

Half an hour later, neither of them noticed the muffins burning in the oven.

I'm sorry it's so short! I just thought that it would make a cute chapter. I'm diffidently going to finish my Macy story, and then I'd like to continue doing more Nacy. Maybe I'll do another story like this but do Nick's name instead. Good Idea or bad? Review, and give suggestions if you want to! =D


	3. C cuddly

MACY

C- Cuddly

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jonas/Jonas L.A or any songs featured in my Fanfic.**

**A/N: I'm so, so sorry it took me so long to update. I'd really like to say that it was because I've been stressed out about first day of High school coming up or because I was gone camping, but honestly, I just got lazy… So anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed this story or my other Nacy story (Nacy road trip). So, I finally got to getting this story down, but I'm not sure how to do a story for the letter Y (FYI, its young at heart). Maybe Macy convinces Nick to play some childish game with her or something… but anyhoo… suggestions for the next one shot/drabble for the finale of M-A-C-Y would be greatly appreciated! Oh! One more thing! So this story is set in L.A. during Jonas L.A. so that means that the guys live like less than 30 seconds away from the girls. Also, Nick just turned 17 and Macy is 16 but **_**almost **_**17.**

**Nick's POV**

So I was sitting there, on the couch, trying to relax and think of possibilities for lyrics while watching TV when a soft, almost shy knock reached my ears. I glanced at the clock and frowned; the time was 1:00 A.M.

Any other time would be normal, but as far as I knew, everyone else in the house went to bed earlier. I shrugged and got up from the couch when another knock, this one with an almost desperate sound to it, came from the door. I twisted the knob and opened it to find a slightly surprised Macy Misa standing there with her hand balled up into a loose fist hanging in mid air, ready to knock again. Shyly, she smiled at me and dropped her hand. I looked down and saw that she was wearing a simple grey cami and some dark blue pajama shorts. Her hair was tied back into a simple, messy ponytail, and she wearing flip flops. I don't think I'd ever seen anything as pretty. She shivered visibly and looked up at me.

"Can I come in?" she said in a soft voice.

"O-oh yea. I'm sorry I'm just, well" I stuttered while moving to the side. She giggled at me and stepped past me, sending a wave of her scent towards me. Mmm… she smelled faintly of vanilla and cinnamon.

I closed the door behind her and followed her to the couch where she slid off her flip flops and curled up. I cocked an eyebrow at her and sat down opposite of her.

"I'm so sorry to barge in on you like this but it's just that Stella is having a breakdown right now since she has so many new designs to make for the photo shoot since she's helping with Joe's movie and you know that when Stella has breakdowns she talks in her sleep and right now it must be pretty bad because she's been practically yelling all night and its keeping me up so I left a note and grabbed my flip flops and came over here cause I was hoping I could crash on your couch, and oh my god I can't breath!" she said in one breath before trying to catch her breath. I smiled at her while wondering how girls could say so much so fast before giving her a reassuring half hug.

"Macy, I don't mind if you want to spend the night, it's perfectly fine! But I was in the middle of a movie before you walked in, so do you want to finish it with me? I mean if you're too tired I can watch it later but if your not to sleepy I would enjoy some company."

She smiled brightly at me. "Sure, what movie is it?"

"Spider Man."

"Oh! Sure..."

"Is that ok? I mean if you don't want to you don't have to."

"No it's fine, I just haven't watched that in a long time and I get scared easily." She blushed. I chuckled at her.

"It's ok Mace. I'll protect you!" I teased. She grinned and playfully punched my arm.

"Just start the dang movie already!" she said while moving the slightest bit closer to me. I smiled softly. Hitting the play button, I leaned back and relaxed my shoulders. From the corner of my eye I saw Macy slide over towards me a little bit more. This continued on before I looked over at her.

"Mace," I said with sincerity, "Are you scared?" She nodded at me and her cheeks turned pink. I grinned and put my arm around her while pulling her close to me. I could feel her relax beneath me and ever so hesitantly, put her head lightly on my shoulder. My heart felt like It was about to burst out of my chest. The past few weeks, I had started to like Macy. She was just so different! A good different. Once her Jonas layer was peeled back, she was such an amazing person. I realized why she was Stella's best friend, and why Joe thought she was so funny. Or Kevin and how he was always happy after he spent time with her, because unlike the rest of us, she could talk to him about trumpet playing otters for hours and not get tired of it. Looking down at her, I was met with pretty brown eyes. I smiled at her and before I could stop myself I asked her, "Macy, can I kiss you?" We both blushed at the same time, and I couldn't tell who was redder. Tentatively, she reached up and touched my temple. Such a small sweet gesture, it drove me over the edge. Grasping her face softly between my hands, I looked into her eyes and saw them flutter close before I captured her lips with mine. They were so soft and warm, and as cliché as it sounds, It felt like our lips were molded to fit together. We broke apart due to lack of oxygen before she looked up at me and smiled before attacking my mouth again. I grinned against her lips and eagerly kissed her back, cradling her head in my hands, and touching her face softly, as if she was fragile china. Finally, sometime around 4:00, we fell asleep, stretched out on the couch together, with her wrapped in my arms and contented smiles plastered on our faces.

**No one's POV**

And that's exactly how everybody found them the next morning around 9:00.

"Aww! They're so cute!" crooned Stella while Joe went to find a camera. He returned shortly after and snapped a shot of them together.

**FUTURE**

"Grandpa, was that really you and grandma's first kiss?" asked little four year old Quinn, his eyes sparkling with wonder.

"That's really what happened pumpkin" said a very content looking 66 year old Macy.

"And you guys have stayed together since then?"

"Yup little partner. Now it's time for you to go to bed, so come here and give your Grandpa a hug and kiss goodnight." Quinn got up and hugged both of his grandparents before scampering off to the guest bedroom he was staying in. Nick turned to his Wife.

"I love you Mace" he said while smiling, his eyes crinkling up at the corners. Macy merely grinned before going over to hug her husband.

"Happy 50th anniversary Nick, I love you."

**So… how'd you like the ending? I was going to just end it before the No one's POV but I decided to continue anyways. Ahh! This is the third chapter of my four chapter story, which means it's almost over! But that's ok. Anyways, did you guys see 'the secret?' It was ****the best Nacy episode ever! ****Yeah… so that's about it. Review please! **

**Love doesn't make the world go round, it just makes the ride worth while =)**

**xoxo,**

**Ladywolf423**


	4. Y young at heart

M-A-C-Y

Y young at heart

Oh my God! I'm so so sorry that I didn't update! Honestly I kind of forgot about it for a while. I was just sitting there reading fanfiction when all of a sudden I was all like "Hey… I've got some stories on there. Oh crap! I've got stories on there!" and then I rushed to my computer. So anyways, here is the very late update of MACY.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jonas/Jonas L.A. or any of the characters. Song belongs to Taylor Swift**

**A/N: Listen to the song before reading the story!**

"No way, that's too funny. I can't believe Kevin actually fell for that!" I giggled while licking my ice cream. Nick smiled down at me, an actual toothy smile, and proceeded to eat some more of his creamy, frozen dessert. He was wearing dark wash jeans, a blue plaid tuck shirt, rolled up at the sleeves, and ray bans. His right hand gripped his ice cream cone, but his left arm was wound around my waist.

We had been dating for about five years now; he had just turned 22 and I was 21. It was our anniversary, and we had gone to a fantastic Italian restaurant, then gotten some ice cream, and were now walking down the beach.

For my outfit, Stella had outdone herself. It was cute, comfortable, and casual at the same time. I was wearing a white halter top dress with a dark silver waistband, and silver Grecian sandals to match. My hair was in a cute up do and I had in diamond stud earrings that Nick had gotten me for our one monthaversary.

His hand slid down my waist and he twined his fingers with mine. I smiled and put the rest of my cone in my mouth. The sky was starting to turn darker, light blues clashing with oranges and pinks. The colors reflected on the ocean and made it look like a watercolor painting. He stopped walking all of a sudden and I shot him a confused look. He just smiled at me. Pulling his ipod out from his pocket, he set it to Taylor Swifts Crazier. I giggled.

"You have a Taylor Swift song on your ipod?" I asked him. He blushed and smiled.

"Dance with me?" He asked, gently putting one of the ear buds in my ear, the other in his.

"Yeah." We swayed gently on the beach for a few moments, my hands wound gently around his neck and his hands resting lightly on my hips before he cleared his throat.

"Macy Misa," he said gently before taking my left hand off his neck and kissing the fingertips gently. "Macy," he said gently while looking me in the eyes intensely. They were so filled with love and trust, it made me want to grab his face between my hands and kiss him till neither of us could breathe. "I know that we're both still young, but I love you more than the world, and I don't want to wake up feeling differently about you in the morning. I want to spend forever with you." I gasped gently.

_This couldn't be happening! This must be a dream! _I thought to myself. _Never in a million years would I have thought this would actually be happening to me! _

"Macy Nicole Misa" he breathed out, getting down one knee. "Will you marry me?" he asked me, pulling out a blue velvet box and popping it open. Inside was a medium sized square cut diamond on a plain silver band. It was simple yet elegant. It was perfect.

I could feel happy tears welling up in my eyes and I laughed softly.

"Yes! Yes a thousand times!" I cried. He grinned up at me, his eyes shining at me brilliantly as if I was the most amazing thing on the earth. Standing up, he slipped the ring onto my finger and then picked me up, twirling me around and around, all the while smothering my face with kisses.

"I love you Macy Lucas!" he laughed. I giggled at him and kissed his forehead.

"Eager are we?" I teased. "It's still Macy Misa." He pouted and mumbled something along the lines of; "Almost Lucas!" Before smiling at me.

"Love you Macy"

"Love you Nick"

And Done! I can't believe it! MACY is over! Ahh! Anyways, thank you kind readers for sticking through my readers block. I love you!

Ladywolf423


End file.
